


On the Island of Mockery

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description of Injury, M/M, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Zoro follows Luffy's orders. Even if those orders have him dripping blood on the floor of a dirty bar in Mock Town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

 “Hopeless idiots.”

 

Zoro’s lip is bleeding. Dripping thick drops from his chin onto wooden floorboards. Bellamy landing several addition blows, speckling the far wall with red. Smarting all the way down his spine as his head is driven to either side. Luffy stands right beside him. He can feel the other man there, immoveable.

_We are not going to fight_. Those had been Luffy’s orders, as Captain.

 

“With heads full of dreams, like _worms_.” He’s got the knife out again. Bellamy. The crowd gathered in the filthy bar fierce and loud. Goading for torture, and spitting insults. Mock Town upholding its namesake.

“Dreamers dream, and keep dreaming as they lose and keep losing. In the end, what do they all say about them? Eh?!” Thick hands lift Zoro’s captain by the neck, tightening around Luffy’s windpipe so he can’t breathe. Zoro is fighting. Fighting with himself. To keep his jade eyes forward. To do nothing as he is forced to listen to the half-made sounds of his nakama being cut. He can’t fight back. _We are not going to fight_. So he _can’t_ fight back. “He lived happily, all for the _sake of his dream._ ”

Luffy drops. Crumpling onto bleeding bare knees and gasping hard to catch a breath. Raising both his eyes. Brown orbs dark, firm. Staring. Face bloody, the young man stands up. Straight backed with his chin up. As Zoro knew he would do. His captain will always, always get back up.

“The era where Pirates dream is OVER!!” Bellamy’s suckling whiskey from a bottle in his hand. Spitting the hot liquor in Luffy’s face. “Do you understand, boy? The city of Gold. The Emerald City. The legendary treasure, _One Piece_. They are all just fantasies! Bedtime stories outside reality! Anyone who would waste their life on them nothing but pitiful rogues. Nothing but a nuisance.”

Luffy’s sent reeling as a knee is driven into him. Tearing eyes grasping onto his first mate like a rope. His swordsman did the same. Because if he couldn’t have a weapon in his hands, he can cradle his captain’s pain between them. Share it. What he wouldn’t give to take it away entirely. To absorb it into himself, and so would never come to touch those enormous smiles that come beaming to Luffy’s face. But that is not possible. So instead, as each dilation of pain ripples up exposed in Luffy’s eyes, that same pain would pulse like a heartbeat through Zoro. Rattling the line of connection they shared. Losing track of time, as it’s irrelevant.

Red life splashing to the floor. The air full of gruff, cruel mockery.  

 

*X* *X* *X*  

 

They’re all the way back to the dock, before Nami’s sandals turn. Putting herself in Zoro’s path. A hand on the man’s bloodied shoulder. She can hear Usopp call out to Luffy over the warble of hungry seagulls. Can hear their captain answer back. Nami’s eyes fixed on the first mate, however. Orange irises half hidden. Glaring through long lashes. “I hate it when you two do this.” she tells him. The sea’s salty breeze pushing red hair across her face. Fluttering like the black bandana tied to Zoro’s upper arm. “You think it’s okay. Because it’s you, and it’s him. The rest of us don’t get any say at all.”

A warm trickle slithers form Zoro’s split lower lip. Dark liquid snaking slow down his chin, along the line of his neck. Eventually soaking red into the white fibers of his t-shirt. Arms half chilled for the ocean wind cooling congealing fluids. The swordsman doesn’t allow Nami time in his mind. Both eyes fixed the red-vested-back of his captain. Chopper’s got ahold of Luffy. Zoro can hear the other’s laughter drifting lightly on the surface of silver waves lapping against barnacle covered dock supports.

“Whatever it is, you’ll do it. You do it before he’s even said it.” The green haired swordsman looks at Nami as she’s biting her lips. Worry pinching hot. “What is it, between you and him?”

Zoro’s shocked by the question. “He’s my captain.”

Nami’s shaking tears from her eyes. A contemplative, defeated smile on her face as she’s running fingers through red hair. “I knew you were going to say that.” The girl doesn’t tear any further into her nakama. Knowing she’s not going to get the answers she’s looking for. They return to the Merry. Finding everyone on deck. Luffy is sitting on a crate getting stiches in several places.

Sanji observing over Chopper’s little shoulders, counting each tied off silk before their little Zoan proceeds to the next patch of cut flesh. The cook seeing face-on the way their shitty swordsman’s eyes jerk wide as he’s putting boots down on deck. Bloodied pads and gauze discarded around their captain’s ankles. It’s a tell, Zoro has. And Sanji only notices because he’s happened to be facing the other man’s direction. A moment later and all trace of his distress his hidden. Vanished as if it’d been thrown into the ocean.

Sanji sighs. “So. What happened? Was it the Island’s army? Are we starting another shitty war?”

 

Luffy’s heart thuds even as Chopper threads thin silk through his rubber skin. Bellamy had made many long cuts on him, once he’d realized punching had such little effect. They smarted. Hot flares into the young captain’s skull. A pain that lessens when he sees Zoro’s green head come up over the edge of Merry’s white rail. Only half-hearing Sanji’s question, preoccupied with tracking his first mate’s steps as he goes to sit next to the Storeroom door. One leg tucked up close. The older lays his three swords across his knees. Blood trickling down strong arms. Drying in the crook of his elbows. Zoro settles his back against hard painted framing. But his captain reads the stiffness in Zoro’s gate. Just where he’d been hurt the most. Not enough to slow him down in a real battle, but still pains that would need to heal. Places that would be tender, if touched.

Luffy’s swallowing thick. Tongue dry as Alabasta sand. “Was one pirate.” He tells his cook. Giving a thumbs up. “Don’t worry about it. It’s all taken care of!” Brown eyes are on Zoro. Skin sticky with blood, most seeping from split skin around or near his eyes.

“Taken care of?” Sanji’s blowing out an indignant puff of yellow smoke up into Merry’s sail. Visible blue eye narrowing under a spiraled blonde eyebrow.

“Is Chopper done?” Luffy’s asking. Zoro can hear the lightness in it tremble. Shatterable self control tiptoeing on the fringes. Rubbery fingers gripping the crate he’s sitting on, because he can’t trust himself not to spring forward. Positively thrumming with impatience.

“I think that’ll be enough. You can’t stress them. Don’t scratch, and make sure to keep the sites clean.”

“Clean, yep! Gatcha!” Clean. Clean meant a shower. The shower was through the Storeroom door. The Storeroom door Zoro’s sitting right next to. Luffy’s eyes flit from the blue sky, to Nami arguing with Chopper and Usopp. Sanji’s greeting Robin with his legs all wobbly. The older woman just coming back from the island. When Luffy’s gaze comes back around. To Zoro. The older is no longer sitting by the door. He’d risen, leaning forward and wrapping a firm hand around the fleshy underside of his captain’s arm. Lifting the other up from where he’d been sitting.

 

Nobody’s sees them disappear below deck. Zoro turning from his captain only to lock the door once they’d gained the bathing room. He’s met with hot, bursting energy. Luffy claiming his lips. Zoro can hear his earrings chime together. The three teardrops of gold brushed by grime covered knuckles. Both of them are bloodied, dirty with sake and pain. A taste they’d always share.

Luffy gasps, breaking their kiss to seize his first mate’s shoulder. “Thanks, Zoro” He’s saying.

“For what, Sencho?” Sturdy hands are pulling clothing free. Stained, probably ruined, garments making a sick pile in the corner of the small room. Once fully exposed, it became clear to the green haired man just how completely beaten they appeared. Even if their injuries amounted to nothing more than ‘scratches and bruises’.

Luffy’s eyes turn away from the older. Neck and shoulders blazing red. He doesn’t answer Zoro, because the older _knows_ why he’s saying thank you. He doesn’t have to _explain_.

The swordsman’s leaning forward to fill the bath with hot water. Soap on the ledge of the tub. The angle being provided for Luffy delicious. A long stretch of chiseled masculinity. Each curve of muscle, bend of joint making Luffy’s brain fuzzy and numb. The young captain’s eyes drinking. Drinking like a dying man without a drop at sea.

Zoro’s seized his captain’s wrists, while the other had been lost in the viewing of his body. Driving the younger man’s back up against the outer door hard enough to rattle frames on the wall. “Tell me?” Fresh open cuts sting. Bodies coming together in a gentle slide. Zoro’s hips grind up his captain’s, to force out a shivering sound of pleasure.

Luffy doesn’t answer. Instead he’s bending like a bow. Snapping to drive the other back. Zoro cracking a hip against the side of their tub and sloshing the water. Luffy’s dropped to his knees. Hands up with fingertips warm on his first mate’s grizzled flanks. Swallowing whole, the naked length of hot pulsating flesh. Lips sliding wet over Zoro’s most sensitive sword.

The older inhales for the feel of Luffy’s rubber throat stretching open. Tight rings of taught tissue slipping over each ridge and curve of him. Milking the older with strange designs of muscle and movement, because Luffy’s got no gag reflex. He’s rubber.

When his swordsman’s seed spills, and Luffy’s swallowed the thick gush. The dark haired teen smiles. He lets Zoro’s softening length slip from friction-swollen lips. Pecking the other’s fevered head before moving to drive his tongue hungrily into the cave of Zoro’s mouth. The older tastes his own release mingled within their kiss. Along with an underlining tang of blood.

Zoro strong arms come around his captain, pulling the other over the lip of the bath and dunking him under.

The younger comes up sputtering. Water pulling red flecks from all over. Once they’d rinsed, and scrubbed, and rinsed again. They emptied the bath of soiled water. Refilling it again as they rested against one another.

Zoro kisses Luffy’s neck, leaning his muscled body against him. Trailing upwards to nip his young captain’s smooth jaw. Thrusting himself discreetly between the other’s thighs under the surface of their bath. “Nami’s mad at me again, because she says we come up with things on our own without asking.”

Luffy shivers. Chest pinned against the side of the smooth tub. He can feel Zoro’s length slide against him. Hard and hot under the water. Grinding along him and making little ripples lap along the sides. “Only need to ask Zoro.” Heavy words make echo in the room, quiet as they were.

A grin pulls the corners of Zoro’s cheeks. Reaching forward to wrap hands around his captain’s neck to pull him backwards to a warm chest. The swordsman’s rewarded when those eyes he loves gaze back. Brown eyes. Cavernous, and so unique. They were a presence that Zoro had never seen before in his life. Or since. Pupils of those eyes are blown wide. Lips parted to drag air into a thrumming body. Warm water dripping from night black hair that’s sticking to a wet forehead. The scared tissue under Luffy’s left eye flushed and sweat-red.

Zoro leans into his captain. His prick poking against his rear. Their lips come together once more. And he invites Luffy’s tongue into his mouth. Swirling hot between the separate caverns of their mouths. Zoro’s teeth nip at Luffy’s lips. Luffy arching for even more of him.

 

Producing squeaky noises from wriggling rubber skin against the bathtub, Luffy’s facing Zoro. Hands up on the other’s shoulders. Zoro puts his hands under his captain’s lithe thighs. Lifting the other while mostly submerged himself. Luffy preening a stack of firmly packed muscle, stretching with his inhuman flexibility. A long line of abdomen, a mosaic of corded strength. Becoming more and more complex the closer it’s observed.

Zoro lays a hand over those abs. Fingertips exploring delicate groves. Intricate patterns like lines on a map. He can’t understand them. He doesn’t know why they are there. But he’s got to follow them with his touch. He’s got to know every rout.

Luffy’s biting the back of one wrist. Teeth warring at his skin. Choking for the feel of so much attention being paid him. Zoro touch exposing sensitivity from places he certainly had no idea he had. Reaching for the other man, the captain runs his fingers though soft green hair. Gathering strands and pulling gently. Encouraging the other to taste those places he is so interested in.

He’s aching again. Zoro. Beneath the warmth of the bath’s surface. He’s swollen purple, and wanting. So when Luffy reaches to take hold of him, he shivers because Luffy just knew. He grasps his swordsman at his base, squeezing hard with a palm pressed up underneath. Luffy grins for the pulse of the large vein that fills his swordsman, letting nerves jump under his fingers for the pumping of rushing blood.

The older lets his captain lay him back. Up on the single wooden shower seat to bring him out of the water. Warm steam floats around them. The handle left on hot. Zoro’s looking up at the white tiled ceiling. Losing track of the intricate grid-work between the tiny squares as his captain laves loving trails across his chest. Mindful of open wounds, the younger soon focusing all his attention on the two hard pink nipples mercifully left unscathed in the beating they’d endured. Tongue licking, sucking one tender bud into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth. The other he touched, pinched.  Played with in gentle reverence.

Zoro’s warm across his belly, Luffy lying on top of him. Their lengths touching. Side by side. He knows he’s grown again. Caught between not wanting to be loud and wanting this to be good for both of them, Zoro allows low heady sounds out of his lungs. Unable to remain silent. Moans that blended so well with the sound of water falling over them.

It’s only when a faint, low wine begins to grow in the first mate, that his captain moves to lift him higher. That he’s reaching for a vial Zoro’d not noticed him bring to the bath. Dribbling the cold substance over him. Following the sharp chill, a warm push of hard flesh nestles up against him. Hands spreading his cheeks so that he can slide a burning shaft between them. Luffy rubs himself against Zoro, spreading oil over his thighs and belly. Along his own prick and balls. Watching in a trance of fascination. How the actions he made pulled keens and low whimpers from Zoro. The older’s face contorted. Expressions appearing one after the other. Faces he doesn’t share with the rest of the Strawhat Crew.

His captain’s smiling face rests gently against the heaving belly of the swordsman. Rubbing oil over Zoro’s swollen balls. Grasping them and rolling their hotness between deliberate fingers. Luffy kisses abused skin on the other’s belly, pushing back one leg and wedging a shoulder underneath. Leaning into the strong body, Luffy let his eyes wander. Over the many pits and valleys. The scar from Mihawk glared at him. It might be the most celebrated, maybe. Though that might be largely due to it being one of the first on a list of horrific wounds. Because at the time, nobody had expected the man to try cutting off his own feet. Those awful wounds were still healing. Chopper had said. Infection coming and going from Zoro reopening the thin pairing of skin and flesh. Training too heavily. It was an understanding between them, that Luffy knew Zoro punished himself in this way. Intentionally plunging in until his old scars split and bled new. They never spoke about it. Captain and First Mate. But Zoro’s sure Luffy knows, and because of that. He’s not got to say anything.

Fair’s fair.

Luffy slides one finger along the pucker of protective muscle. The way into Zoro. Circling oil soaked fingers, knuckling against the reluctant opening. He can hear the thudding of charging heartbeats under his ear. Zoro’s core warming below his cheek. When Luffy’s inserted the next finger, he scissors. Pressing steady into the other man’s trust as he prepares him. But Zoro is getting impatient. Luffy’s grinning broader for that, barring forward at the elbow to drive in a spiral of three slicked fingers. Flowering open the warm tunnel he’ll soon be buried in. Zoro’s voice forgetting modestness. Each moaning cry gaining in volume to pulse hot blood faster and faster. His prick sleek and shiny and swollen red. Luffy coats himself carefully, trembling as he’s readying himself to enter.

Zoro presses his back into the wooden seat, relaxing as he feels the press of his captain. Hot against him. When he’s closed his eyes. Readying for the sting of penetration. Luffy’s black hair brushes against his forehead. The older opening his eyes to be filled with his captain.

Luffy builds a steady tempo without pause. Heavy thrusts into Zoro’s body. Slapping wet skin to wet skin so that a lewd smacking is repeated over and over. Gaining in tempo as Luffy’s toes curl, and his thumbs leave bruises. Damn breaking, Zoro can feel the hot flood inside of him. A trickle of thick cum slithering out of him as his captain pulls out.

 

Luffy curls into his swordsman, mop of black hair under the older’s chin. And Zoro brings up one hand to weave fingers into soft strands. Over their heads they can hear Nami shouting. Sanji’s low alto. Usopp and Chopper’s feet tapping around and around. Zoro’s arms hold tightly to his captain, rolling them so that they’ve sunk up to their chests in soapy warm water. It had been so disappointing, not to be allowed to fight. He’s still not entirely sure why Luffy decided that they wouldn’t. But that’s not for him to question. He is to serve his captain. To let him in. To keep him safe. To be his weapon and his shield. Until all the world is changed. When Luffy is King, and he is the Greatest Swordsman in the World.

 

Steam slides with idleness through slivers of half open port holes. Waves rocking Merry with a gentle sway as silver edges lick and lap the hull of their ship.

Zoro presses his lips to the crown of his captain’s head, and he can hear Luffy giggling. Happy, and free. Sloshing bubbles with his feet.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are welcome!


End file.
